tequila
by tatty ted
Summary: After being suspended by Zoe, Tom heads to the pub to down his sorrows. It's at the pub, he meets a girl for the night. Oneshot, set after the events of "The Blame Game." - —Tom.


ϟ

* * *

**tequila**  
_i put my faith in something unknown._

* * *

He sits at the bar, his usual pint of Stella in his grasp. He's lost count of how many pints he's actually comsumed but he knows — and feels that it's nowhere near enough, he's still fuming inside. He's been suspended for punching that smug, arrogant bastard for that girl almost dying.

He necks the liquid in one, slams the pint glass on the bar and orders another from the barmaid. She looks him up and down, deciding that he's had way too much and he should probably go home. She doesn't voice her opinion, takes his money and gives him the drink he desperately wants.

He sips it and looks around the bar.

It's quiet, not very busy and Tom wonders if the quiet atmosphere was what attracted Tom here in the first place.

He catches her eye at the bar. She's brunette, not much younger than him, roughly five foot five in a miniskirt. She's got a cracking pair of legs he thinks and smiles at the figure. The girl smiles back and they both look away. They do this for a while, neither of them having enough courage to go and talk to the other.

She takes a glass of Rosé from the barmaid, walks towards him and sits down beside him.

"You look lonely." She says and takes a sip from her wine glass. He looks up from staring at the bottom of his pint glass and smiles. Up close she's even more attractive than Tom thought; "I am."

"Mind if I join you?"

"You already have." He points out and takes a gulp of his drink. She runs her eyes up and down his body before concluding that he's a young, desperate, lonely male downing in sorrows in the middle of a rundown pub.

Something they both have in common.

"I'm Anya."

"I'm Tom, nice to meet you Anya."

"You too." She answers. They shake hands before nothing is exchanged. They sit in silence at the bar, both listening to the gentle music being played, the conversations of the punters and the clatter of glass. Neither of them really know what to say so Anya breaks the silence first.

"Another drink? Same again is it?"

A hand on her arm stops her from catching the barmaid's attention and Tom shakes his head; "No, I'll get these."

He orders eight shots of tequila and Anya comments what a tiger he is when four are given to her. They count down from three and neck the shots like they're heading out of fashion. When they've finished, Anya feels slightly sick but she doesn't say anything.

"What brings you here?"

He smiles softly; "I got suspended from work. I punched a smug, arrogant bastard for being a complete pleb. You?"

She swirls the liquid in her wine glass, the rosé she hadn't had chance to finish and answers back; "I walked in on my best friend shagging my boyfriend."

They talk about themselves and other random stuff that they probably won't remember in the morning. They don't know how or why they even began to kiss but it could've been something to do with the shitty, sticky dancefloor and the 90's song they were reminiscing too.

After they've kissed, Tom invites her back to his. She accepts and no sooner had the door closed, they were kissing each other hard, tearing off each others clothes, trying to forget the feelings they felt inside about their shitty life.

There's a trail of clothes leading up the stairs to the bedroom. Inside they're not careful, they just fuck each other. It's rough and they leave bruises and marks on each other but they don't care. It releases the feelings of anger and hate and everything else they experience.

In the morning when he wakes, he's alone.

There's a note on the bedside table that reads; _"Thanks for last night, you're a brilliant fuck and just what I needed to forget my arse of a boyfriend. Perhaps we should meet up again sometime?" _She leaves her number and her name and one kiss at the edge of the paper.

Tom knows he'll never call. She's just a random girl he picked up last night, brought home and fucked in the bed he shares with his girlfriend.

A mistake, a drunken mistake that could destroy everything Tom's ever wanted.

Sam.

* * *

**jottings** — so i don't believe tom will ever cheat on sam but my mind had the idea, haha! like it enough to favourite, remember to leave a review:3


End file.
